


Welcome to Fandom Island.

by Thebiggestchipchop



Series: The small mishaps of Fandom Island [1]
Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game), Eddsworld - All Media Types, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game), Villainous (Cartoon), トモダチコレクション 新生活 | Tomodachi Life
Genre: F/F, F/M, Free Verse, Gen, bad ships, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiggestchipchop/pseuds/Thebiggestchipchop
Summary: What happens when you put different miis from different Fandoms on an island?You get Fandom island, where Chip's look alike can control the amount of hell that was about to unleash on this small island.(Based off of mii making a island called Fandom island where I put just fandom characters in lol)
Series: The small mishaps of Fandom Island [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750030
Kudos: 11





	1. Only 5 days.

Time for hell to unleash.

I put the game cartridge in the slot.

I pressed the open tab.

...

I set up the date and time. Calming music played as I created my look alike. I got down to business.

I had created only a couple of miis. Most of them crushes, some of them just random miis. But the thing they had in common was their fandoms.

The different sized miis, some hungry, strolled around in their rooms. One of them had a orange bubble in their apartment. It was Mario.

"I want to be friends with Alastor. What should I do to get along with him?"

...

Alastor and Mario had just became friends. Mario leveled up. 

Later, Alastor wanted to be friends with Peach.

They became friends. 

Alastor would soon go on to let Mario and Peach become friends.

The cycle continued. Most of the Miis on the island had already knew each other due to meeting up.

I was only 5 days in.

A pink heart came up on screen. 

My heart had nearly exploded.

It was Alastor.

"I have feelings for Peach. I've got to tell her!" I quickly gave him some lines to say. I dressed him up in a suit and told him to meet her in the park at 7:30.

"Oh honey, won't you be my sweetheart?" Alastor said with a big smile.

Before Peach could respond, they heard some footsteps.

"Wait!"

I gasped, only to find out that it was Mario.

He ran up the stairs from underneath the tree.

"I love you too!"

"Wait!"

The camera angle became more dramatic as the camera had zoomed in on the one and only...

Sans.

He teleported up to the stairs.

Everyone was jealous of each other at this point. They gave each other glares as Peach simply said:

"Sans, I'm so glad you feel the same."

The others had simply fainted to my surprise.


	2. Mushroom tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach and Sans make a musical.  
> Thank me later for this god tier shit posting.

The crowd gave looks at each other.

The two performers on stage had their backs against the crowd.

The music then started up.

Everyone in the crowd gave roars of excitement.

Peach had slid across the stage, and gave a jump of excitement.

She then began to sing:

"I'm the first girl to get a boyfriend,

You guys all suck."

Sans then leaped from the table.

"*eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh."

Peach continued:

"Sans says you suck."

The two began to share an exchange of words to each other.


	3. Breakup?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see by the title, the miis are going through a lot.

I laid on the floor, hands out.

_I needed to check on my islanders!_

I quickly grabbed my ds. 

The calming menu screen opened.

The ocean breeze swifted across the island.

I then pressed start.

The main music started up.

I then pressed inside of the building.

Inside was Peach with a friend bubble on her window.

I went inside and pressed the bubble.

"Things aren't going so great with me and Sans..."

i pressed 'work it out.'

The next scene was sans and Peach staring at each other.

A clock was ticking in the back.

They then shook their heads to the ground.

They broke up.

Well, shit. They were both sad now.

I didn't have any travel tickets for insta healing.

So i guess i had to make Peach fat.

Her favorite food was caviar now, i guess.

On the other hand, Sans was heartbroken.

"*eh eh eh eh eh eh..."

There was suddenly a montage of him and Peach together.

I decided to leave Sans alone before he gave me a bad time.


	4. Mario in: peach you bitch

"I have feelings for peach. I've got to tell her!"

Mario said. 

Damnit, was he not going to give up?

Telling him to go to the cafe and telling him to be romantic, i waited.

...

"She didn't even show up."

Sigh. 

You're such a simp, Mario.

I have him some soda.

Then some cavia- oops, it's his least favorite food.

He had melted into the ground. Ah, silly mario.

...

He finally recovered from his loss. I decided to level him up.

...

I gave him the musical, because who doesn't love the musical song? It slaps!

Entering the lyrics, i then played the song.

"Peach u can succ my as

you suck

Please shut

The fucc up

Tee he he he please die

You're a bitcch

Please die

In a hole

No

Die"

The song ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These aren't even proof read lmAO


	5. Oh look other characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 hearts and side characters. Nothing more, nothing less.

I looked through the island.

3 hearts???

The first heart was Baldi!

\--

"I have feelings for Dementia. I've got to tell her!

I quickly made him go to school and gave him a custom line.

\--

Dementia walked into the classroom. Baldis heart pounded.

They both looked into each other's eyes.

"If you don't date me right now I'll kill u"

 _Wait_!

The camera zoomed in onto a desk- PAPYRUS?!

"I LOVE YOU MORE, NYEH HEY HEH!!!" Said The great Papyrus.

_Wait_!

I was about to faint, only to discover-- **_TORD EDDSWORL_**???

"Dementia, who do you choose?"

Everything was tense.

"I'm sorry, but none of you.."

\--

One down, two to go- oh.

I forgot to tell you readers, sans undertale and Peach got married. Plot twist? I think not.

You know what's about to happen right? _Kids_.

"Eh eh eh eh eh peach eh eh eh..." Sans said. I almost shed a tear. They were going to have a baby!

I happily said yes.

\--

"NYEH HEY HEH! I, THE GRRREAT PAPYRUS, THINKS THAT CHARLIE LIKES ME!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK??"

I said no, because why the hell would a princess of hell like a skeleton?

"OH, I SEE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually playing the game, I'm just making things up as i go lmao


End file.
